


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caves, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony is in one cave that he desperately wants to get out of.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> For my s4 bingo square- caves for the Tony stark bingo!

“Yinsen, no!” Tony yelled, trapped in the Mark 1 as it grew tighter and tighter around his chest. “Stick to the plan!”

“You have a plan?” Roers asked him, and Tony whipped his head around to stare at someone who shouldn't be here.

“Steve? What are you doing here?”

“Tony, you don’t have to do this, I was just protecting my friend.”

“What—”

Tony shot up in bed, waking Loki next to him.

“What is it, love?” Loki asked, laying his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“Nightmare,” Tony gasped. “Steve, cave, Yinsen, all of it.”

“I’m here now, love, don't worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ye I now I went basic dhdjkd  
> Leave a comment or kudos and I will love you forever ♡♡♡
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
